


Photo-Graphic

by Tumble Down (tumbledown)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbledown/pseuds/Tumble%20Down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, just how did those half-naked photos of Randy Orton end up online anyhow? Or, in other words, Randy needs to invest in locks, Dave is completely unrepentant, and John's in it for <strike>the sex</strike> fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo-Graphic

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at the end of '08 and was inspired by those infamous pictures of Randy and a dream [](http://lyndasty.livejournal.com/profile)[**lyndasty**](http://lyndasty.livejournal.com/) had. It's all her fault, and that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

"I _want_ the camera, Dave," Randy growled.

"What camera?" Dave replied, and then laughed and said, "Did all that ink go to your brain?"

Randy just continued to glare down at him; he was sprawled on the bed naked as the day he was born, propped up on a few pillows. He waved at Randy to get out of the way, since the younger man was blocking the TV and its episode of _Family Guy_ that Dave hadn’t seen yet. Randy merely glared harder.

"I know you have it, and I will find it," Randy stated as he crossed his arms, unmoving from where he stood and unmindful of his own nudity.

"Oh, yeah?" Dave asked, smirking. "And just what are you going to do when you find this supposed hidden camera?"

"Hack Cena's E-mail and send them to, oh, everyone," Randy said nonchalantly, although his glare was still in place. "Including Vince, the old man needs something other than Viagra to keep him going these days."

"I did not need that image," groaned Dave, closing eyes.

Randy smirked at the man on the bed. An idea struck him, and he lowered himself onto the bed and crawled forward in a parody of what he tended to do in the ring. He bit his lip as he looked down at Dave, who simply stared back at him with a raised eyebrow. A challenge issued and accepted.

He leaned down and kissed Dave with his notorious quickness, the kisses soon becoming deeper and rougher. He lowered himself slightly, just enough so their bodies barely slid against each other, and slowly moved one of his hands out, searching-- searching for--

Ah-ha, he thought, and grabbed his object of desire. He quickly rolled off the bed and danced back several feet. He had the camera on and clicked off two shots before Dave came back to his senses and leapt off the bed after him.

He managed an artful dodge, heading for the bathroom door to lock himself in-- childish, he knew, but it was the best plan he had at the moment-- but Dave tackled him to the ground before he could get too far. He wiggled free, still slick from his earlier shower, and made it a few more feet before Dave grabbed his leg and made him lose his balance, crashing face first onto the floor.

"Gotcha," Dave sing-songed. He flipped Randy over onto his back and pinned him to the floor.

Don’t think so, Randy thought, and managed to click another shot one handed, the unexpected flash temporarily blinding Dave.

"Oh, no you don't!" Dave grumbled and tightened his legs around Randy as the man tried to squirm away again.

A small clicking sound reached Dave’s ears, and Randy's squirming stopped. Huh, he thought. He blinked away the various light blobs messing with his sight, and was greeted with Cena standing in their doorway. The man was shaking his head at the sight of them.

"You really need to learn to lock your door," he said.

"Catch!" Randy ordered from the floor and tossed the camera to Cena, who caught it easily.

Cena fiddled with the controls for a moment, and then gave a low whistle. "Nice," he murmured. He clicked a button a few times, then laughed. "Can tell when you take over, Randy, everything's out of focus."

Dave laughed while Randy pouted and glared up at Cena, who knew full well technology and he had never gotten along. It’s too cute, and shouldn’t be on a grown man, but Dave can't resist giving him a quick kiss and a nip on the lip, which quickly evolved into deeper kisses and wandering hands, and soon they both forget Cena was even there.

"Hey, is this a party anyone can join?" Cena asked, the voice low and slightly breaking.

It takes a moment for the words to break through the great distraction that is each other, but Dave figured what the hell. It wouldn’t be the first time. He quirked an eyebrow at Randy, who smirked and shrugged. He wasn’t exactly a blushing virgin, and who was he to say no to the men that played his body like a freaking Stradivarius.

"Hope you don't mind partying all night," rumbled Dave, and tugged Cena down to the floor. Thankfully he remembered to close and lock the door one-handed before joining the fun. Three may be a party, Dave thought, but any more and there was no way they’d keep this on the down low.

  


\--Next Morning--

  
"Alright, now where's the camera this time?" Randy grumbled, looking through various piles of clothes.

"I think Cena took it," Dave answered sleepily from the bed.

"He-- what?"

"Yeah, apparently he didn't like your idea of what to do with the pictures. Said he had a better one."

"You told-- what's he going to do?" Randy's voice was rising, and Dave had to bite his lip to keep from calling it his 'girly voice'.

"Something about sending the photos to a fan site... or something."

There was a moment's pause, and then scrambling footsteps out into the hall followed by Randy's voice echoing throughout the building.

"JOHN CENA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Dave laughed to himself, thankful that he remembered to delete the photos of himself before handing the camera to John that morning with explicit instructions on what to do with them. Randy would be pissed, but only until he realized that the fans wouldn’t exactly complain about it.

Dave rolled his eyes at the younger man’s ego. He grabbed a pillow and placed it over his head to block out Randy’s continued shouting and drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
